


THE MIRROR.

by RYEONG



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ballet, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Psychological Horror, Suicide Attempt, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONG/pseuds/RYEONG
Summary: The devil is a girl, and she is in love with Myoui Mina.wp @ shitekiryokou





	1. chapter one

Sana had no idea how she got herself in this situation. She tried to hard not to make it seem obvious that she was lost, but it's a bit weird to see a girl with a massive guitar case standing in the hallway of the most prestigious ballet academy in South Korea.

     And the girl stood before her was not helping ease her fear. The tall ballerina did nothing but stare back at her with wide eyes, before gulping and putting on a fake smile. Hah, so typical.

Sana bit the inside of her cheek and looked down, about to turn on her heels when the girl spoke. She said 'You're not a ballerina' or something, Sana's hearing was not the best.

      "I know, I'm sorry for causing an inconvenience!" Sana cringed at her words as she bowed and got ready to turn again but that girl was very talkative. And, unfortunately, Sana was not in the mood to speak with anyone, let alone a ballerina. "Can I just leave?!"

        The taller seemed taken aback but she kept the smile on her face and nodded, politely. God, it felt like the first time in two years that someone respected her. "Sure, would you like to go through the main entrance? It's a quicker route to-"

        "Yeah, yeah, just get me out of here," Sana mumbled and followed the girl down the long hallways of the academy. Oh, how she hated that word and this place in general. Everytime she passed it, she'd automatically hide her face so not to get noticed by any mean ballerinas. Especially Myoui Mina. Always Myoui Mina.

         If today wasn't bad already, it definitely went south once the devil herself turned the corner and started having a conversation with the nice girl- who she referred to as Tzuyu. Sana jumped and turned to face to wall, pushing her hair in front of her face but it was too late, Mina knew that guitarcase anywhere - the once white, now decorated in graffiti Sana did out of anger, probably because of Mina, guitarcase for Sana's second hand acoustic.

        "Minatozaki Sana! Fancy meeting you here," Mina snickered with a smirk. Sana nearly gagged and her blood boiled with hatred, but she didn't want to cause a seen. A nod was all that Mina got from the older and it made her giggle again, throwing her arm around Sana's shoulder. "Tzuyu-ah, Sana's been my best friend for a while. How long, Zaki? Two years?"

        Sana gave Tzuyu a pained expression as she pushed the attention-whore away from her. "Tzuyu, It was nice meeting you, but I think I'll be able to find the exit myself-"

       "Well," Tzuyu bit her lip and crossed her arms. "If you insist, but I'd really like to speak with you soon. I think we can be good friends!" She smiled again, now with more dimple, causing Sana's heart to thump extra loudly in her chest.

       "Yes!" A excited yelp came from the bully, who was thoroughly enjoying this exchange. "We should all meet up after school. Sana's classes end at 7:30, maybe then?"

        Sana clenched her hands into a fist and closed her eyes, trying to control her anger (or maybe it was because of the intense pain in her stomach, and how weak her knees felt). "Yeah, see ya," she muttered before brushing past Tzuyu, leaving the younger confused and Mina laughing.

-

She almost ran the last few seconds out of that building. Her heartbeat was racing, her blood was boiling and her train of thought was going 80mph. Her cheeks were tainted red and tears welled up in her eyes. Even so, she metaphorically dragged herself to her actual shool.

      Her school was dirty, vintage and loud, but it didn't bother Sana. The smell of dust and sound of bad violinists never seemed to make Sana cringe - it honestly made her feel at home. She enjoyed it all; getting up at 4 in the morning to catch a two hour train to go play music for 12 hours was honestly amazing.

      Today was different, though. There was even less students there and the atmosphere was just heavy. It was like a million ash clouds was hanging over the school's roof while rainbows and the sun shined over the ballet shithole - but I digress.

       Sana found her classroom, and it was empty. Despite what you might think, this was fairly normal. No-one really enjoyed 'guitar 101' and not to mention the teacher was a total dipshit. She sighed and sat in her usual corner seat and pulled her 2013 acoustic out of the musty case.

       Then it hit her - the teacher wasn't there. She rolled her eyes and sat back, watching the cars go by through the stained glass. Her bruised, slender fingers gently strummed against the steel strings, playing a unknown tune. She hummed along with the music, creating a song that in the future would change her life.

       She thought of the sound and how it made her feel - more so, how Mina made her feel. She saw that girl everyday and took her beatings like a big girl, but she didn't feel like a bad person. She was like a friend rather than a enemy - maybe a frenemy would be the right word.

        And Sana knew she shouldn't've felt that way but she couldn't help it - the ballerina was so beauitful it made her angry that someone so perfect could be so harsh. And, as she played the tune and tears streamed down her hallow cheeks, she thought back to Tzuyu and realised she wanted two ballerinas.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"Sana!" A familiar, bitchy voice called her from across the street. Sana sighed, her whole body aching from 12 hours of non-stop guitar playing. She watched Mina, along with her crew of ballerina bullies, run towards her.

       Then Sana saw Tzuyu, smiling and slowly following the others. She was wearing her red uniform and her bag hung loosely around her shoulder. She had her hands behind her back, and Sana loved that for some bizzare reason.

        Mina's squad came up to Sana, punching her shoulders harshly (but disguised it as nothing but friendly) and saying those same mean words in between ugly laughs. Sana pursed her lips but smiled, taking a step forward to greet Tzuyu.

        "Hey--"

        "Tzu, do you want to tell Sana what I told you about her?" Sana's smile dropped as she processed the words that came out of Miss Out-To-Ruin-Sana's-Life's mouth.

         Tzuyu blinked slowly and Sana felt fear flow through her veins. It was like the first few weeks of school, when she was just adjusting to the abuse; the anxiety she hadn't felt in a year and a half. And all because of this girl? Did Sana forget this was just another rich ballerina?

         "Sana-ssi," Tzuyu started, her grin never faltering as she began to rip the older apart. "Mina told me all about you! She told me that you write songs and play guitar! I'd love to hear you play!"

        Sana was so relieved, but it seemed Mina was anything but (she probably wanted Tzuyu to remind Sana of something that happened in the past but, of course, you can't trust the good girl).

        "Oh, maybe," Sana was so content and safe with Tzuyu, it honestly scared her how close she was to trusting this complete stranger. "But I can't play with--"

       "Oh, Sana, of course you can! Remember when you used to play outside in the pouring rain!? You can play through a hurricane!" Mina slung her arm around Sana's shoulder, like she always do to try to make it seem like they're best friends (Sana hoped Tzuyu could see through it). "Go on, play that song I like!"

        Sana winced and pulled away, slowly taking her guitarcase off her back and unzipping it. She pulled the guitar out slowly and thought back to the song Mina 'liked', the one she personally hated.

        Slowly, she began to play. She debated not singing but decided to, for the song was not complete without her deep, emotional voice.

      "Love: I’m trying to mull it over in my powerless state," Sana started, her eyebrows furrowed from the strain of singing and the pain of the cuts on her fingers rubbing against the hard, steel strings. "But it has taken more work than if I’d tried to cover it with grief."

Tzuyu's eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the emotion in the older's voice (she didn't really understand japanese but language wasn't a barrier in her opinion), while Mina's had welled up with tears.

      "Late night, at a burger shop, There’s a girl awaiting the coming of dawn…" Every word that she sung hit Mina like a punch (like the ones she gave to Sana). ""Just what have I lost--"

"Alright, you can stop!" Mina laughed and pushed the guitar out of Sana's grip, causing it to fall and shatter against the damp, concrete ground. Tzuyu's eyes quickly opened and she watched the guitarist drop to her knees.

     "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sana screamed, fat teardrops pouring out of her sockets like a waterfall. She held her broken guitar tightly in her bruised hands, letting the wood cut deep into her skin. "YOU PSYCHO BITCH! YOU CRAZY--"

       "Oh shut up, you'll get one like it anywhere." Mina giggled, yet her eyes were still a bit watery and her shoulders shook as she struggled to not break down. "It probably c-costs less than 100--"

       "I DON'T HAVE 100! I DON'T EVEN HAVE 10 DOLLARS!" Wailed the older. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

       Mina scoffed and turned to the horrified Tzuyu. "Chou, let's go. It's getting late and your father has a 9pm curfew, right? C--"

       "No! Mina, you broke her guitar!" Tzuyu protested, kneeling down before the crying girl and embracing her in a caring hug. "Sana-unnie, I'll buy you a new one--"

        "She can get one herself!" Mina grabbed Tzuyu's arm and pulled the ballerina her away from the seen, leaving the other ballerinas were left in shock. Afraid they might be caught by the academy's headmistress, they quickly scurried away.

        Sana picked the broken pieces up with shaky hands and put them into her case before zipping it closed. She weakly stood up and flung it over her shoulder as the heavens opened up above her. As the rain masked her tears, she really did believed there was not hope for her.

-

Everything was crumbling down on her. She was suffocating. Her lungs had shrivelled up and her ribcage carried nothing but dust.

       She sat on her old sofa, in her run-down apartment, she cried and cried. Even when she tried to stop, the tears kept running. She held her case close, mourning the loss of her favourite thing in the world, the only thing that brang her joy for the past two years.

        She was startled by the loud doorbell. Confused as to who would be visiting her (no-one had ever came to her house, not even family), she wobbled to the door and slowly opened it.

        "I got you a new one!" Sana was shocked to see Tzuyu, who shoved the new (and probably expensive) acoustic in her face. "And I got snacks!"


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Tzuyu made Sana feel at home, and she knew it. She watched with warm eyes and a smile as the older gobbled up the ramen and down her can of Coke. She was really patient with the girl.

      "So," Sana started as she swallowed the delicious food. "How'd you get here? Did you follow me? Where did Mina go? How much did the guitar cost--"

       "Slow down!" Tzuyu laughed and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Her eyes turned into crescent moons, making Sana's heart skip a beat. "Mina drove me here."

        Sana's eyes widened. "How does she know where I live!? Why didn't she apologize!? That bitch--"

        Tzuyu cut her off with a sharp 'No!', throwing them into an uncomfortable silence. They sat for what seemed like forever before the ballerina sighed, "I know what Mina does to you. She told me and I scolded her for it, but she's more than a stuck up 'bitch'."

        Sana furrowed her eyebrows deeply and tried to wrap her head around what Tzuyu was telling her. "So, what does that mean?"

        "It means..." Tzuyu let out another choked sighed and she pushed her jetblack hair out of her face, revealing teary eyes. "Mina is actually a nice person--"

         "No, no, no!" Sana screamed, her head dropping in to lap. Her shoulders shook aggressively as she cried fat, ugly tears. "She's- she's--"

         "She hasn't been the same since high school," Tzuyu explained and smiled, though it pained her so much to tell this story. "Some things have been happening at home and I think I'm the only person she ever told about this-- She only told me this in the carride!"

         Sana lifted her head up, her hair a mess and snot all over her face. "Mina tortured me for--"

        "I know, and she hates herself for it," A tear fell down the ballerina's pretty face and she laughed, quickly wiping it. "Sorry, it's kinda personal...."

        Sana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's personal for me too! I had to deal with Mina's abuse for years! YEARS!" She screamed, pulling her sleeve up to show a dark purple bruise. "THIS IS FROM LAST MONTH!"

"IT'S NOT NEARLY AS BIG AS MINA'S!" An unexpected shout came from the pristine girl's gob, shocking both of them. She sighed and clenched her fists as they began to shake from anger. "You can't hold a grudge forever--"

       "What did you say?" Sana asked, making the younger look away. She bit the inside of her lip hard, probably drawing blood before repeating the question, "What did you say--"

        Suddenly, Tzuyu bursted into tears. Sana shifted away with fright and watched as the seemingly calm and collected girl fall apart in front of her. Her hands were shaking, her shoulders had slouched (they were always so straight, Sana noticed).

       "MINA...." Tzuyu wailed and covered her disgusting face, but Sana caught a glimpse of all the snot and tears. Even so, she still found her beautiful. "Mina means so much to me, unnie.... Please don't hate her!"

        Tzuyu slipped off the bed, her knees pressing against the hard, filthy floor. She bowed down before Sana, making the guitarist flustered and worried. Then she began begging for forgiveness, making Sana even more worried.

        "PLEASE DON'T HATE HER-"

         "I DON'T!" Sana fell before her, embracing her in a tight hug. They both cried onto each other, what a pathetic sight. But in the moment, they didn't care. Tzuyu didn't care if another ballerina would hear about it and make fun of her, and Sana.... well, she didn't really have anything to care about before. "I don't.... I'm just... angry, okay? Don't cry--"

           "I'm so sorry," Tzuyu pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve (the very expensive sleeve, in fact). "Mina has been everything and more to me.... I didn't like seeing her so scared..."

           Sana's eyes narrowed, pushing the few last tears out. "Why was she scared? Tzuyu, please tell me what's wrong with her." Even after all the bullying, Sana truly did care about Mina.

          "She's.... it's her mom," It took everything in Tzuyu to say that, even if it wasn't even half the story. "Her mom...her mom's.... her mom's a bitch. And she hits her everyday. And she overworks her. And starves her. And.... And, god, I want to kill her so badly!"

          Tzuyu punched the ground in between the two and growled, while Sana stared into the distance, trying to make sense of it all. Of course, Mina always had bruises but she thought it was just from fighting other innocent, weak musicians.

           Yes, Mina was sometimes very slim, but Sana did not question it and even went as far is to idolize such a body. If only she knew then...

           "What--"

           Right when she began to finally gather the courage to speak, Tzuyu had even more to say. "But today, today was the worst. I've never seen her so broken! Before we saw you across the street, she was crying in my arms! I held her--"

          Sana cut her off, "So she let all her anger out on me?" She recieved a nod from the younger, causing her to feel a little bit bad. "I can't believe it....."

        "Sana-unnie, I know she was mean to you but I also know about how happy you made her when she wasn't fighting you." Tzuyu brang up a point that bothered the musician a lot. Mina knew everything about Sana, more than a friend probably would, yet she always called her a bully. In reality, Mina was always there to listen to her when she wasn't angry; she was funny and charming, though Sana made her seem ugly.

         "I-" She couldn't seem to find the words. How could she be so blind? After all the trouble that she went through with her family, Mina was the only one to listen. Behind the facade, there was a true friend.

          But those thoughts left Sana's head as she stared into Tzuyu's big, brown eyes. The ballerina looked so innocent (really, she wasn't), her hands folded in her lap. So polite, so kind, such a wonderful girl. It hasn't been a day since they met and Sana was already falling head over heels for her.

          "I love you-"

          "I love Mina so much! Please don't be mad at her!" Sana frowned after the words left Tzuyu's plump, rosemary lips. Now, she was back to feeling glum, for she was caught in quite a predicament.

          "You should leave," Sana choked out. She was being selfish, she knew, but she couldn't help but be heartbroken. It was just a crush, yes, but a big crush. "I'll see you to- soon..."

           Tzuyu looked at her a bit suspiciously but nodded and got her stuff and left, giving Sana a 'friendly' kiss on the forehead before exiting. It wasn't much, but Sana felt enough.

          She was in love.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Mina had waited in her car the entire time, occasionally taking a drag of her cigarette. The nicotine soothed her external and internal pain, burning her lungs in the process. Fuck it, she always told herself, we're all going to die anyway.

     "What was she like?" She asked Tzuyu as she entered the car. "Did she cry? Did she speak badly of me?" She tried to put up a front that she didn't care about the answer but she was really dreading it, mortified about what could've went down in there.

       Tzuyu sighed and wiped her eyes before putting her seatbelt one. "At first," Mina almost fell apart at the answer, and was trying so hard to hold on to hear the full story. "But after I told her--"

 

  "You told her that fucking pity story?" Mina growled. "She's gonna want revenge, right? Telling her them things is gonna ruin my reputation--"

       Tzuyu groaned, her head falling back against the carseat. "I thought you were really going to change, unnie. But it's clear you don't know how to take the mask off."

       They sat in a awfully uncomfortable silence as the older processed the words. It was so quiet she could hear her watch tic-toc. It was 10.45, way after Tzuyu's curfew. But, here the younger was, to help Mina change her ways and get the forgiveness she honestly didn't deserve. It was so clear Tzuyu cared for her (if only Mina knew to what degree) for she just change Sana's view on her. One the older wanted to do, but that would mean changing her view on herself

       They spoke no words the whole drive to Tzuyu's house. She left the girl outside the Chou's mansion and drove off, like nothing happened. She was sure Tzuyu didn't feel the pain like she did for the younger smiled softly as the car left sight but those words she said almost 2 hours prior suck with her for the rest of the night.

-

Mina was being so harsh on herself, but not harsh enough. She needed to change and change now, Sana would never like her if she stayed this way; angry, sad and insecure.

      So she wiped off her heavy makeup, stripped down to her undergarments and stood infront of her dirty bathroom mirror. She inspected her face carefull, inspected the scars and pimples that were hidden away from anyone. She wasn't even sure if Tzuyu ever saw them.

      Her heart clenched at the sight of blood trickling down from her nostril. She didn't know why but that red liquid made her feel all sorts of things. She quickly wiped it with the back of her hand and went back to picking out her flaws.

      "Myoui Mina," she whispered, biting her lip. Her eyes wandered all around her face, blurring with tears as she tried so hard to hit a nerve in herself that will cause something to change. It was silent for a moment then she finally released those bastards that were scalding her eyes. "Who are you!?"

       The scream echoed.

       She sinked to her knees and hugged them tightly against her chest. It was like a lightswitch was turned on inside her. An overwhelming amount of mentions took her over and she struggled to breathe as she sobbed and sobbed.

        Her shaky fingers reached up to her pounding heart, moving in a soothing circular motion. As she slowly but surely controlled herself (it took hours) the only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat, and that frightened her more than anything. She covered her ears.

-

"Tzuyu!" Sana was so happy when walking by the academy the next morning, everything had been so bright and happy since that girl came into her life. But it seemed like the ballerina wasn't that glad to see her. "What's wrong?"

       "How can you-- oh, nothing!" Tzuyu's judgemental face turned into one of pure cheer. A dimple appeared, washing away the worries of the older. "I'm just tired!"

       "Really? Did you sleep badly?"

       "What-- oh, yeah! I was up all night practising!" Sana was oblivious to Tzuyu's blatant annoyed tone. She was blinded by that feeling, love? She didn't know what to call it but it was strong. It took over her like a drug.

        She'd convinced herself that it was true love. Tzuyu, however, just wanted to protect Mina, who had eyes set on the guitarist herself. Thus, this unexpected love triangle was formed. But all the girls were blind as a bat.

         "You should take care of yourself more," A almost inaudible groan pushed out of Tzuyu's throat. Almost. Sana furrowed her eyebrows, "Did you say something?"

         The older replaced her frown with a nice, soft smile. "I just said I have to go to class! Have fun, uh, playing guitar!" It was so clear Tzuyu didn't value Sana's presence at all. She was wearing a mask. It seemed everyone was.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Upset, Sana went on with her day as usual. She was used to this feeling of betrayal but this time she masked it with hope, hope that Tzuyu wasn't going to leave her. It hasn't been a day and she still couldn't see life without her. And she slept, dreaming about how lovely the ballerina was.

      She woke up in a pool of disgusting period blood at 3AM. She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the last tampon in the box she bought a couple months back. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, stressed that she'd have to buy another one, they're really expensive (not really, she was just poor).

      So, she put her brown, dirty coat on and a pair of rundown sneekers and opened her door. It was raining, it always did on this depressing apartment complex. But, nothing really stopped her.

      The walk to the 24 stop shop wasn't long, probably 3 minutes, but she was drenched when she entered it. She sighed out of relief as her body warmed up. But a shiver ran down her back when she locked eyes with someone she used to hate.

      Mina looked so grubby. Her scrawny figure was even scrawnier. Dark circles had formed under her large, brown eyes. Her usually straight, black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, something Sana never saw the younger do.

      Why was she even here, she lived far away from here! So many questions filled Sana's mind and suddenly she was wide awake.

      Even so, she just walked back her and grabbed the first box of tampons she saw. She never really payed attention, they were all the same. Everything was all the same.

       Now she was behind Mina, who was paying for her stuff. Two packs of cigarettes, three bottles of coke, seven protein bars and one large pack of gummy bears. Unusual.

      Sana was startled when her bully grabbed the tampons out of her hands and put it with the stuff she was buying. She was beyond shocked when she registered that Myoui Mina was buying her something. All of this was insane.

-

"What was that?!" Sana exclaimed when they exited the store. "Why are you here?! You live hours away! It's 3am! Don't you have to have beauty sleep--"

      "I couldn't sleep." Mina's voice is even more suprising. It was usually high pitched and girly, now it was raspy and sad. It reminded Sana of her two years prior, the worst year of her life.

      Sana's eyebrows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright? Tzuyu told me--"

      "Of course she did," Mina was clearly annoyed by hearing the name, and that annoyed Sana. But before she could scold her, Mina asked a very straightforward question, "Do you like Tzuyu?"

      "Yeah, of course--"

      "I mean, do you have a crush on her?" Mina opened the door to her car and jumped in. She gestered for the girl to come in aswell and sighed, popping a smoke between her chapped lips. "Do you wanna know why I'm really here?"

      Curious, Sana quickly opened the door to the passenger seat and listened to what the bully had to say.

       "I tried to kill myself earlier," Sana's eyes widened though she didn't say anything. While speaking, Mina had no expression on her pale face, making the older's heart pound. "I- I wanted to do it last night as well but I chickened out. I was so, so sure I would die this time but I just two hours later! It's so hard to die!"

      Sana guessed that was supposed to be a joke but she didn't laugh for it hit close to home. "Been there," she muttered, "how did you... do it?"

      "Pills," there still wasn't any emotion. "I can't believe it didn't fucking work, thought I was gonna really get away from you for once. Peace and quiet."

      This was a side of Mina only Tzuyu and her mom has seen. The vulnerable and real Mina, not the one who was popular and mean. The Mina that Sana liked, that she cared for.

      "I- I- Did you plan it?" Sana whispered, her face red from guilt.

      Mina took a drag and nodded while blowing out the smoke. "For a long time, but never had time. Too busy breaking my ankles dancing." Now, Sana noticed the younger's lips tremble causing the cigarette to fall onto her lap. "Shit!"

      "Tzuyu must be very worried about you," Of course she would bring her up. "She was very sad without you yesterday."

      The ballerina scoffed, "Yeah, sad enough to send me 500 text messages. It's absurd how attached she is."

      Sana's hands shook with the need to have Tzuyu attached to her. She was hoping and praying that her feelings would be returned and Mina saw that.

      "She doesn't like you," whispered Mina, "She doesn't like anyone but me."

      "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sana shouted, angered by such a statement. She was shaking with fury. "How can you be so fucking selfish?! How could she like someone like YOU!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BULLY!"

"IT'S TRUE!" Mina retorted, "I DON'T FUCKING WANT HER TO LIKE ME! I'M BETTER OFF!"

      "Why do you hate her?" Sana stopped screaming, honestly curious as to why Mina could dislike such a nice girl.

      "She's done more bad than good," Mina sniffled back tears as she spoke, "That day you wandered into the academy, I was talking her, remember?" Sana nodded. "I was telling her to fuck off! She's always sending me weird notes and it's getting on my nerves. Ever since.... ever since--"

      "She's not your friend?"

      "She was, sorta- oh fuck!" Mina leaned foward, her shoulders shaking as she broke down in tears. "Sorry--"

      "It's alright, let it out," It was such a nice thing to do, Sana embracing her in a much needed hug. It was so ironic that just two days ago she hated the girl, now she was willingly holding her.

      Mina looked deep into her eyes, tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I've done to you!" Before Sana could respond, Mina's chapped and bleeding lips touched her.

      The kiss lasted more than 15 seconds before Sana pulled away and harshly slapped the ballerina. "What is wrong with you--- oh fuck--"

      When she realized what she had done, she went back in for another kiss. Although she didn't like Mina as much as she loved Tzuyu, she knew that the younger needed it.

      "Sana," Mina moaned, making the guitarist feel dirty and icky. It was so weird but knew it was for the best. "I want to tell you something about Tzuyu--"

      "Kiss me again!" Sana was so focused on making her happy that she didn't realize that Mina was never going to be happy, she knew her feelings were fake. "What are you doing? Don't you want to?"

      "Stop pretending," Mina wiped her eyes yet kept crying silently. "Stop pretending you like me. I know you don't. I hate me too. So stop. Please just stop before you get hurt."

      "I won't get hurt! I do like you! I've always--"

      "YOU DON'T!" Mina screamed, punching the steering wheel out of anger, making Sana flinch. "Stop lying! It gets on my nerves!" The car fell silent, the only sound being Mina's heartbeat. Then she whispered, "Tzuyu will hurt you. Just, just understand that and l-leave."

      Sana wanted to say something but she knew it would make things worse. She grabbed the box of tampons and left the vehicle, slamming the door after. She watched as Mina drove away before checking her watch.

      4.30AM. What's the point of school anyway? All she did was play guitar and cut her fingers. Maybe it was because she was so used to the routine, or maybe it was the longing to see Tzuyu and get answers, but she rushed home to get ready, though she missed her train.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Today was like any other day for Tzuyu. At least, it was. For when she saw Mina, pale and dull as ever, she knew something was off.

      "Unnie!" She feigned her usual good girl voice as she rushed over to the older. But Mina turned away and she was forced to hide her growing anger. "Unnie, you weren't here yesterday!"

      "No shit." Scoffed her obsession. "Can you let me be? I'm only here to practice. In peace."

      Tzuyu was extremely offended, though she smiled. It was so clear, if you looked closely, that it was a facade and Mina found herself laughing because of it.

      "Stop laughing at me!" Tzuyu was close to breaking down. Her mask was close to falling off. "I was so w-worried!"

      "For the last time, Tzuyu, I don't like you," Mina leaned in close and smirked when the girl closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. "I awfully, awfully," she added, "despise you."

       That was when Tzuyu lost it. Her eyes opened wide, her arm extended backwards before smacking the girl. A stinging sensation shot up her hand from the impact. "YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL!" She screamed, adding more salt to the wound.

       "Me? Ungrateful?"

       "YES, YOU! YOU'RE SO... UGH, YOU'RE A MANIPULATOR!" Tzuyu struggled to find a insult. She wasn't use to this, she usually worshipped Mina. This was odd.

       "Manipulator?" Mina let out a cold chuckle. "You're the one who tricked Sana into believing you're a good person," she finally turned away, something that she knew she should've done sooner, something Tzuyu was dreading. "But don't worry, I told her the truth."

       "Mina," Tzuyu called after her, her voice soaked in sadness. But the words that came out of her mouth next weren't the begs Mina was hoping for. Instead, the older felt her heart stop when she stared speaking. "Just because you fell in love with a rapist doesn't mean you have to act like a victim. You're hollow, rotten, distasteful, nothing but a useless piece of flesh--"

"What the f-fuck--"

       "HE HURT YOU AND YET YOU STILL CAN'T MOVE ON!" Tzuyu cried and Mina flipped back around, so close to punching the younger for screaming such a thing. But she just kept going. "YOU ALWAYS PUT ME DOWN FOR LIKING YOU BUT YOU LIKED HIM SO MUCH--"

"AND YOU- and you, you...." Mina bit her lip, her heart pouding against her ribcage, her head aching. "You have no say in who I love or not. He was a good guy--"

       "HE RAPED YOU--"

       "HE NEVER, EVER DID THAT! YOU'RE DELUSIONAL" She wailed and watched through blurry vision as Tzuyu collapsed onto her knees. "Y-You're so fucking crazy-- god, I should've stayed at home." And she walked off, out of the academy, and got in her car, and drove home then, not even two seconds after entering the house, curled up into a ball and cried.

-

Sana enjoyed the pitter-patter of the rain. She liked scalding hot coffee at 5am and her new orange guitar. Sadly, that was all she really liked.

       Even after all that happened with Mina, she just wanted a day with no worries. A day to detox, cleanse her body of all the negative energy--

       But there was no escaping this hell. She tried to think happy thoughts as she stared at her naked, bruised body in her cracked mirror, but there was no use.

       She felt like passing out. A intense feeling of disgust, discomfort or straight up hatred, it was too strong. Suddenly, she found herself pouring that lovely hot drink on her wounds.

       "FUCK! BASTARD!" She yelped but bit her lip, knowing damn well she did that herself. She looked back at her reflection with furrowed eyebrows; the way the coffee dripped down her chest and over her perky nipples was so, so weird for her.

       She began to question: Why did i do that?. Why did she do that? She could only find one answer: she was having an existential crisis. And though that was extreme, it was exactly what was happening.

       She tilted the mug, letting the rest burn her flesh. Her face turned crimson. It was embarrassing, even if she was the only one watching.

       She turned to her left, where her big, dirty bath was. She twisted the tap and let the water fill up until it was almost spilling out. She jumped in and it was just as scalding as the coffee.

       She dunked her head under. She kept her eyes and mouth open and endured the burning pain. She stayed like this until she heard a knock at her door.

       She quickly got out, put on a robe and ran to the door. She coughed up a bit of water before opening the door.

       "Unnie, I bought you some food!" Tzuyu stood there, a big basket of all sorts of food in her hand. Her eyes were puffy and her knees were grazed but Sana didn't bat an eye, instead she smiled.

       "Thanks! But I, uh, I'm busy--"

       "That's alright! Here, take it!" She gave the basket to the girl and smiled back. "I hope you feel better soon!" Then, she skipped away.

       Sana shut the door and took a moment to process what just happened. How did Tzuyu know she wasn't feeling well (physically and mentally, in her case) and why was she so perfect.

       She couldn't answer any of those questions as she bursted out into a coughing fit, all the water she swallowed was finally coming back out.


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Tzuyu's obsession with Mina had gone to far, to the point where her room was covered with pictures of the older.

        Everyday was the same. She lived a perfect life yet it came crushing down the day she started at the academy.

        Mina made her feel like no-one else did. From the first time they made eye contact, she knew exactly what she wanted. And the first time they held hands was amazing.

        But they first time they kissed was different, so was the first time they had sex.

        Mina was hurting at this time, Tzuyu knew that and took advantage. The elder's boyfriend was a asshole and she absolutely hated how broken Mina was because of him, but when she started drinking and showing up to her house horny, she started to love it.

        Everything went downhill.

        Tears, sex, fighting. Why did Tzuyu mistake that for true love? Mina was living the worse life ever, her mind full of suicidal thoughts. Kissing her bruised feet and hugging her as she broke down was not going to hell, especially when her jerk of a boyfriend was mysteriously murdered.

        It was a very stormy day. Tzuyu ran frantically into the bathroom, soaked in blood and rain. With shaky hands, she tried to brush the crimson liquid off but that only made it worse. Her heart beat was fast, her eyes twitched and lips curled up into a sick smile.

        She left the bathroom, bumping into a distressed Mina. She smiled wider, snickering, "Mina-unnie!"

        Frozen in fear, Mina stuttered a reply, "T-Tzuyu? What h-happened-"

        She was cut off by Tzuyu's blood hands wrapping around her throat, pushing her back against the wall. The younger's pupils dilated and she leaned in close, her lips brushed against Mina's soft skin.

        "T-Tzuyu! Not h-here!"

        "Now that he's gone, we can do it anywhere...." She slurred and stuck her tongue out, dragging it across Mina's cheek. She squeezed her neck tighter. "Are you scared?"

"Y-yes!" The older squealed and Tzuyu stopped choking her, staring at her. It was unnatural for the well mannered girl like that; she slouched over her and even seemed a bit intoxicated.

       "Y-you killed him!" Mina cried and weakly threw a punch at the younger. "You're insane!" She threw another punch, and another, and another, until--

        "HE DIDN'T DESERVE YOU!" Tzuyu wailed, blood trickling from the side of her mouth and nose. She looked absolutely busted, but smiles nonetheless. "I'm the only one who knows how to love you!"

"I HATE YOU!" Mina had enough. She pushed the girl onto the floor and lost it. The sounds of her knuckles hitting Tzuyu's face sounded out in the empty hallway.

"HIT ME, UNNIE, HIT ME LIKE YOU HIT THE GUITARIST!"

Mina stopped and fell to the ground. She stared at her bruised hands and couldn't help but cry silently. Now, the only noise was Tzuyu's sick giggling.

"You'll never be the same." The younger girl snickered. "You'll never be able to regain calmness and that's his fault. I did you a favor! I did her a favor too! You have no reason to be angry now--"

"I have always been like this!" Mina retorted. "He did nothing! He was better than you'll ever be! You- You're never gonna be able to fix me..."

Tzuyu sluggishly picked herself up from the floor. "Fine, be in denial. But you'll come back to me, I know it."


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Sana walked up the hard stairs of the worn-out school, her back aching from carrying that massive guitar Tzuyu bought her. Today was her exam day and usually she'd have no problems, but she really didn't study at all. She was too busy trying to figure shit out.

       She wasn't expecting much today, definitely not expecting to see Tzuyu at the top of the staircase. She was holding a plate of food and she wore a warm smile on her face. "Sana-unnie! Are you hungry?!"

       Sana stopped, titled her head as her frown turned into a grin. "What are you doing here?"

       "You look so thin lately, I thought you should have a nice breakfast before your exam!" She extended the plate out in front of the older, it had a big sandwich on it. "Eat it!"

       The guitarist reluctantly grabbed it and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she enthusiastically exclaimed, "It's so good! Did you make it yourself?!"

       Tzuyu chuckled and nodded. Her smile then faded into a smirk as she intensely watched Sana devour the sandwich. "Hope you do well!"

       She faded away and Sana didn't notice the weirdness until her stomach began aching and she had to dash to the nearest bathroom to puke up the delicious sandwich.

       She weakly entered her class later, still too early for the exam. There was only one other student in the class, who sat next to her. They wore a big, black hoodie and their face was one of pure sorrow. Sana too wore a look like that.

       She sat for a while and by that, I mean hours. No teacher came in, no student entered and the pain in her stomach never disappeared. Maybe she was going insane for voices filled her head yet she couldn't make out a word they said.

       She was woken up from her trance by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look up at a flustered Mina, whose hair was wet and stinking to her pale white face. Her uniform was completely soaked and she panted heavily. The sigh of her like this made Sana shiver in fear.

       "What happened?" Sana asked carefully in a voice she herself couldn't even recognize.

       Mina sat down in the seat that they other student occupied before they left, unbeknownst to Sana. The ballerina started speaking as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it with her pink lighter. "Did Tzuyu come her?"

       Sana nodded, her eyebrows furrowing with curiosity. "Yeah, why?"

       "She's insane. She has to be. No one can do that and be normal." Everything came out quickly with one puff of the smoke. She sat back and elaborated; "I know she poisoned you. And I already know she's insane. But I don't want her to k- Sana-ah, do you know why everyone's gone?"

       "No, why?"

       "I don't know either. No-one was in the academy either." Mina was so out of it, her eyes drooped as she tried to stay awake. She held her chest, face scrunching up in pain. "I don't feel well-" She couldn't speak more because water spewed out of her mouth, making Sana flinch and think about the previous day when she tried to drown herself.

       She stood up and watched in horror as Mina coughed and coughed up clear water, that turned into dark water, that turned into blood. It was horrible, the only thing she knew to comfort someone was a hug. So she hugged the younger and let her puke it all up on her.

       It didn't take long before Mina finished and held the girl tighter, crying loudly into her shoulder. Sana was taken aback as this all left so surreal. It was straight out of a romance movie, but it was a fucking horror movie. 

       What was Tzuyu doing to them?


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Tzuyu danced with no emotion. She knew it and was surprised no-one else thought the same. They all thought she had so much emotion and skill but, honestly, she only danced because she had to. She needed to dance so she wouldn't get bored. She needed to keep her heartbeat racing.

Faking giggles and faking emotions was the least of her worries, it was waiting that bugged her the most. She had to wait for people to be alone so she could rip them apart with words (and sometimes with knives), she had to wait for Mina to be alone so she could express her love to the older. Waiting and waiting.....

Although she danced with a blank expression, all the girls watching her loved it. They looked up to her as she looked down on them. But no-one ever realized how unhappy she was with life and ballet.

Tzuyu herself had tried to kill herself as well, and in doing so, she realised what a sick world she lives in. And the second time she tried (yes, there was a second), she realised that she was beautiful and deserving.

Who would mistreat someone like her? Why would she hurt herself like that? She came up with the hypothesis that she was possessed, which turned out to be a bit true.

She knew something was wrong with her from a young age but she never really knew. You see, she was always told she was crazy and blamed for stuff she didn't do; she was once blamed for killing her friend's dog. Maybe she just didn't remember.

She never remembered killing Mina's boyfriend but she knew she did it when she snapped out of her weird trance. But this time, as she danced and danced, she was afraid of these trances, that started to happen more frequently because of Mina. She was afraid of something more, though; she was afraid because she remembered.

She remembered that morning after she gave Sana the sandwich, she went to Sana's classroom. It was full to the brim of students that smelled bad and looked disgusting, and she watched them play their guitars and other instruments before she killed them.

She slaughtered them one by one and quickly shoved them out of the windows, making it look like a mass suicide. Then she ran away, her hands shaking and eyes twitching as she tried to calm herself down from the euphoria and excitement.

She sat on a bench and waited for it all to stop but it didn't. She watched in confusion as the police arrived and people screamed, as Mina walked into the academy. When she saw the older she ran towards her and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her into the nearest bathroom before dunking her head in the sink.

With much strength, she ripped the faucet and water spewed all over them both. Angrily, she pushed Mina's head and tried her best to drown the girl but stopped midway.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE SAVE ME! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Mina fell to the floor and coughed and coughed before screaming, tears rushing down her face; "YOU CAN'T BE SAVED! YOU'RE THE FUCKING DEVIL!"

Tzuyu slid down onto her knees and pulled at her skirt, ripping pieces off. She screamed and cried so hard that blood vessel in her eyes busted. Instead of the whites of her eyes becoming red, her pupils did and they were big and scary enough to make Mina scream.

Mina was used to Tzuyu; it took a lot for her to scream as loud as she did.

But she wailed and wailed as she banged on the bathroom door for someone to help her but no one did.

"HELP ME, UNNIE!" Tzuyu continued to beg with her hands joined together like she was praying to God. And when Mina saw those little scars appear on the younger's face, she pulled the door off the hinges and ran away, only finding closure in a packet of cigarettes before she visited Sana.

+

The next day, Tzuyu found herself in Mina's house, sitting on a nice and comfy white sofa as Mina sat in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

It took her a while but she finally apologized for the first time ever. It was the very first time she felt guilty. And Mina didn't care if it was genuine or not. Mina just wanted her dead, but she wasn't going to kill her; she wasn't a monster.

Though Mina hated her so much, Tzuyu loved her with all her heart. Before now, he blamed other things on her horrible behavior but now, oh now she knew what it was.

"I think I'm possessed."

"Bullshit," Mina spitted out through gritted teeth, completely ignoring the fact that she believed that the day before. "You're just one sick human being."

"Unnie, I really like you, please don't let this get I'm the way of our relationship-"

"Relationship?!" Mina exclaimed, her blood boiling at the idea. "I WOULD NEVER BE WITH SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU!"

"I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON YOU'VE EVER MET!" Tzuyu screamed back, her tone quickly shifting from innocent to fierce and demented.

Mina shook her head. "Don't fucking flatter yourself."

"SANA WAS JUST A TOY! YOU JUST USED HER AS A PUNCHING BAG AND A SHOULDER TO CRY ON-"

Mina leaned over and grabbed Tzuyu by the collar, snarling in her face; "And if you come near her again, I'll kill you. You understand? HUH!?"

Tzuyu retaliated by slapping the older harshly. "COME ON, THEN! KILL ME!"

Mina held her cheek and watched as the crazy girl begged to be killed in all ways imaginable. Slowly, she calmed herself down and responded to her pleas: "No."

"No?! What do you mean?!" Tzuyu cocked her head back and laughed loudly. "Is it because you don't want to be violent anymore?! That's weird, I remember when you beat Sana 'til she had to go to hospital. She nearly died, unnie-"

"You told me to do that! You tricked me!" Mina shakily pointed her finger at the girl and held back tears. "You always told me to hurt Sana."

"Don't blame me, you're the one that listened." Tzuyu stood up and approached Mina slowly. "You like my voice, unnie? You like it a lot?"

"Get away from me." The short girl sternly said. "Tzuyu, listen to me. I am not your girlfriend anymore."

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe your wish will come true." Tzuyu stopped walking and turned around. "I can't let you go. You're the only thing keeping me alive."


	10. chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Sana layed unconscious on her dirty mattress, slightly shivering because of how little clothes she wore. Her skin was covered in bruises from whatever she did with Mina the day before.

        And her hands clutched a broken guitar.

        Her eyes slowly opened. They were red from crying, and those tears still remained wet on her cheeks. With a wince, she sat herself up and stared blankly at the gift Tzuyu gave her. The memories started.

-

Mina laughed, despite the bitter taste in her mouth. The glass in her hands reminded her of Tzuyu and the lowest points of her life. Sana sat on the passenger seat, the seat in which Tzuyu had practically engraved her name into.

        Sana was laughing too but she wasn't drunk. She never took one sip of the beer. But she didn't need that to have a good time; right now, she just needed Mina. Which was hard to believe because, five months prior, she wouldn't have willingly put herself into a position where she had to speak with the ballerina.

        But as she sat there, giggling and smiling, she forgot about the times when Mina was so cruel to her. The time Mina almost killed her was nothing to her. But Mina wasn't smiling or giggling, she was feeling nothing but guilt and fear.

        "Sana," She croaked, slowly leaning over to the girl. "Why don't you h-hate me?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes, the hand which held her addiction starting to shake.

        Sana stopped laughing and frowned a frown of confusion. "What do you mean? Are you okay-"

        "I just want to know why you haven't hit me back." Mina slurred, almost burping mid-sentence. "I've hurt you so many times in the past but you haven't laid a finger on me yet."

        Sana bit her lip. "I'm not a violent person-" she immediately stopped speaking, a wave of dread washing over her because she knew this would anger the drunk ballerina. "I mean, I don't like hitting people."

        "Tzuyu said that but now she- she's very fucking violent." Mina growled at even the thought of Tzuyu. Who would've known that the girl she was so in love with for so long would turn out to be a psychopath. It felt like the world was against her; first shitty parents, now being a murderer's crush. She really hated life.

        Sana found that worrying. She, even after everything, still believed Tzuyu to be a good person. She hasn't actually witnessed the girl do anything insane. Besides, how can someone like  Tzuyu do any harm? "Really?" She asked nonetheless, "What did she do?"

        "She killed my boyfriend."

        There was a long silence. A silence that could only be compare to the one Mina listened to after figuring out Tzuyu was going to kill everyone she loved.

        And Sana wasn't really afraid of Tzuyu, even after hearing that. She couldn't resent the girl for that, for anything! It was probably an accident, right? She tried her best to convince herself that she didn't fall in love with this monster.

        "Remember that day I broke your guitar," Mina slowly said and let her voice linger in the air for a while as she gathered up the courage to tell the truth for once. "I know she told you about my mom, and that was true, but- but- I wasn't afraid of my mom.  I'm not afraid of my mom, that day- that day, I was afraid of you falling in love with Tzuyu. And I broke your guitar because Tzuyu told me that she found it suh-sexy,"

        Sana gulped. "What..."

        "Tzuyu knew you way before she met you." Mina explained and shivered as the guilt worsened. "I used to go out with her- and-" She paused to take a breather, feeling like everything was going too fast. "I used to tell her everything about my lige, including the times when I hurt you. And she- she used it against me. And when we fought, she would always scream "HIT ME LIKE YOU HIT YOUR GUITARIST!" and I--"

        "I'm so sorry..." Sana whispered, tears silently falling down her face. "I can't believe--"

        "And, and, and t-that day, we got into a fight and she suh-said it and-" Mina could barely breathed as she relived that day all over again. That day fucked everything up, if she didn't break Sana's guitar none of this would've happened. "And she said horrible things about you and-"

        "What did she say about me?" Sana asked in an emotionless voice. She received no answer, making her repeat the question in a much more serious tone; "What did she fucking say about me!?"

        "I can't even repeat it."

        That was enough to make Sana scream. She screamed so loud, banging her fists into Mina chest, letting out all the anger she had building up inside of her. "Fuck you! Fuck You!"

        And Mina just let her, continuing her story, "and I bought that guitar for you! I bought the food for you! I felt so fucking bad! I- I-"

        "Why did you talk so calmly to her the first time I met her?"

        "What-"

        "Mina," Sana dug her nails into the ballerina's skin, "Are you lying to me?"

        "NO!" Mina wailed as pulled Sana's hands away from her. She tried to hug the older but it was proven useless. "Why would I lie?"

        "Because, if you haven't figured it out, that's all you've been doing to be for the last two years besides beating me!" Sana sounded almost like Tzuyu, and that made Mina very scared. She backed as far away from the older as she could in the car. Sana didn't really change her attitude when she noticed it though, like Mina thought she would, and she yelled again, "You never had a fucking boyfriend before! If you did, I'd be the first to know-"

        "It was a toxic relationship, only Tzuyu knew about it!" Mina was trying so hard to keep herself together but everything felt like it was hanging from a thread. "Tzuyu used it all against me! I- She thought he was abusing me because he hit me one time! One time- Sana, TZUYU KILLED MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"

        Sana felt lightheaded, the mere thought of Tzuyu covered in blood was enough to make her feel sick. Maybe it was because of something, but Sana hated knives, and she would hate to see her biggest crush holding one. Or maybe Tzuyu would make knives look alright. Maybe Tzuyu would be a cute serial killer-

        "I'm so fucking sorry, but I-" Sana opened the car door and weakly stepped out of it. "I need to sleep this off-"

        Mina was quick to follow her. She tried her best to get a hold of the girl but she kept pulling away, nearly locking her out. But Mina entered her house despite her protests and she finally got to hug the guitarist.

        And kiss the guitarist.

        And leave lovebites all over the guitarist's body until she was distracted by a big, significant part of Sana's life.

        That guitar.

        And when she saw it, she grabbed it and smashed it against the hard floor. Sana watched in terror and cried out for her to stop but her shouts came to a halt when she finally realised that Mina wasn't going to stop. Mina wasn't ever going to stop until all that pain that Tzuyu has put her through was gone, at least for a while.

        When she was done, Sana told he to go. She really wanted nothing to do with these two ballerinas anymore. All they did was break her heart and her guitars.


	11. chapter eleven.

"Tzuyu, auditions for that competitions are on Monday, are you gonna go for it?" A irrelevant girl asked Tzuyu as soon as she entered the academy.

       

 

Tzuyu shook her head and put on one of her fake smiles. "No, I've been very busy lately and I haven't have time to practice my routine." She explained, trying to muster up as much false kindness as she could. "But you should do it. It'll look good for the academy."

       

 

"I don't think I'm as good as you," The girl shyly responded, then her face lit up as she remembered; "Oh yeah, Myoui Mina is going to audition!"

       

 

Tzuyu froze and finally looked at the girl's face. She was nearly as tall as her and had long, straight black hair. She wore her uniform sort of loosely and seemed and talked like a rebel (to Tzuyu, at least).

       

 

"Yeah? Is she here today?" Tzuyu asked because, ever since she visited her, she hasn't showed her face anywhere. She wasn't even at her own house. It been two weeks and Tzuyu was worried. Well, she gets worried if Mina doesn't respond to her text messages straight away.

       

 

"Yeah, I was just talking to her." The girl responded. "She was, like, really happy. She wouldn't stop smiling and was greeting everyone in the practice room. She was wearing this really nice turtleneck; she looked very pretty!"

       

 

"Ah, really?" Tzuyu said before leaving the girl to go find her precious Mina. Her only thought was that how odd it was for Mina to be wearing a turtleneck, or any long sleeved top. Tzuyu was worried that something could've happened with her mom-

       

 

"MINA!" Tzuyu screamed once the unbelievably beautiful girl came into focus. She looked different than the last time. She was more lively. "Mina, w-where were you?" Tzuyu felt herself getting emotional.

       

 

Mina smiled.

       

 

"Tzuyu-ah," Her tone was like the old days, when she didn't despise the younger. "How have you been?"

       

 

"Answer my question!" Tzuyu demanded like she was forcing the girl to go back to normal. Go back to hating her. She liked the Mina that was afraid of her a bit more than the Mina that was in love with her.

       

 

"I was practicing." Mina said, her voice slowly going back to her normal sound of anger and meloncholy. She attempted to walk past Tzuyu, who grabbed her arm harshly. "Hey-"

       

 

Tzuyu ignored her and pulled her sleeve up, revealing a small but noticable tattoo of a guitar.

       

 

A guitar.

       

 

"You-" Tzuyu stopped herself, a smile growing on her face. "I killed twenty-one people because of you and this is how you repay me?"

       

 

Mina tensed up. "Yeah?" She murmured, "I never wanted you to do that. I don't like you anymore-"

       

 

"You said we were f-forever," Tzuyu stuttered, trying so hard to keep that grin on her face. "You used to hate Sana, now you got a tattoo for her-"

       

 

"People change, right?" Mina barely raised her voice at all and that was weird. Tzuyu expected her to scream like she always did but she kept calm. "You'd know a lot about that."

       

 

Mina felt Tzuyu's grip tighten, pulling her into a hug. And she just stayed in the girl's embrace, staring blanking at the person in front of her.

       

 

"Let go of me." She demanded but Tzuyu refused, only holding her tighter. But Mina got stronger in those two weeks of being alone with her true love and she forcefully pushed the younger away. "Never touch me again."

 

 

Tzuyu stayed frozen, wide eyes glued to the ground in front of her as Mina walked off. She could not see her but she knew the sound of sneakers dragging along the floor belonged to Minatozaki Sana, her next target.


	12. chapter twelve.

"Are you lying to me?" Sana whispered, her soft fingers still rubbing circles on Mina's stomach. "Mina."

       

 

Mina gulped, slowly closing her eyes to avoid Sana's stare. "No," she muttered, "I'm done lying, to you and to myself."

       

 

Sana bit the inside of her cheek, curling her finger. Her nail dug into the younger's flesh. "I don't believe you."

       

 

The ballerina let out a shaky breath, adjusting to the pain. She lost count of how many times they've ended up having this conversation. It was always the same, always ending in Sana walking away.

       

 

It'd been a whole week since they both left the house, and they've been spending the time trying to reconcile. Tzuyu was probably going crazy but they didn't care; or, at least, Mina didn't care.

       

 

Sana was still confused.

       

 

"I don't believe you." She repeated. "I'm breaking up with you."

       

 

Mina's eyes fluttered open, growing wide at the sight of how angry Sana was. "Why-" She stopped to swallow harshly, again. "Why?"

       

 

"I love you," Sana lookef deeply into her eyes, her face inching closer. "But I love Tzuyu more."

       

 

Mina nearly screamed. She wished she could show Sana all the shitty things Tzuyu did but, sadly she couldn't. Why would Sana even believe her? All she ever did was lie.

       

 

"No, no, no, no!" She shook her head frantically. "You cannot love Tzuyu- You cannot make the mistake I made!"

       

 

"But, Mina," Sana smiled sadly, cupping Mina's wet cheek gently. "It's meant to be-"

       

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Mina yelled, quickly smacking the girl. "She murdered twenty people for me! FOR ME! She doesn't like you! SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU!"

 

-

 

After her encounter with Mina, Tzuyu was back to killing. But with only one person in her way, she was very scared. She didn't want to kill Sana.

       

 

Killing Sana meant killing Mina.

       

 

Rain poured down from fhe heavens and scalded her eyes. She wandered the streets, ending up at a worn down apartment. Her shaking hands reached up and banged on the wooden door, as hard as she could.

       

 

She heard rustling, footsteps but no Mina. She knew Mina's presence, her scent and taste, and she was definitely not here. Instead, Sana opened the door.

       

 

She was wearing a hoodie, dirty jeans and her hair was cut in a short, brown bob. She seemed happy to see Tzuyu.

       

 

"S-Sana," Tzuyu pulled the girl in for a big hug, squeezing her as tight as she could. "Unnie, I've missed you. Right now, I need you so much."

 

-

 

It was like a dream come true for Sana, finally being able to intertwine her soul with somebody- somone who was not a liar. The past two weeks had been almost nothing but sex, but she still longed for something more. Feelings- yes, feelings. She needed to feel the person.

       

 

And it was a weird decision to do it with Tzuyu, who had no feelings towards Sana whatsoever. But she was a great actress. She herself couldn't tell what was real or not.

       

 

"Tzuyu..." Sana whispered against her skin. "Tzuyu, I love you."

       

 

A small smile crept up on the ballerina's face.

       

 

"I love you, Sana."

 


	13. chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried while writing this chapter.

When all felt like it was falling into place, Mina found herself back at square one.

 

She was back to puking up her meals, back to dancing till her feet ached. Those two weeks with Sana must've taught her nothing, for she still had the urge to hurt someone. She used to hurt Sana when this happened, but she couldn't do it now. She was done with that.

 

There was two people she could hurt; Tzuyu or herself. But Tzuyu honestly scared her. She tried to hide it but when someone kills twenty people for you, you'd want to stay very far away from them.

 

So, though she was hesitant, she had so much anger built up in her; resulting in her attempting suicide once more. And this was the closest try by far. She woke up, alone in her cold bathtub, red water soaking her clothes.

 

Panic took over her and she jumped up, exiting the bath as quickly as she could despite the excruciating pain. She pulled a dirty towel off the ground and covered her wounds, slowly sliding down onto the ground as she became more and more anxious.

 

Her breathing was hard, her throat dry as a desert. Tears welled in her eyes that were covered by her damp mess of hair. It was growing so long, she enjoyed the days when it was a neat and short.

 

It wasn't long before she remembered that she was bleeding out, making her forget how to breath for a second before she left the bathroom to save herself.

 

She layed on her couch when she was done, her eyes droopy but she forced herself to stay awake. Something was drawing her back to the bathroom and she soon found herself in it again, staring at her pale, sick face in the mirror.

 

She looked down at the sink, eyes focusing on a sharp pair of scissors. There was a bit of blood on them, from her stupid attempt at ending her life, but she picked them up nonetheless. She glared back at her reflection, slowly bringing the sharp object up to her cheek.

 

"I don't want to be you anymore." She said, as loud as she could even though she was talking to herself. She then began cutting her hair and didn't stop until she resembled her old self, the her that still had hope.

 

Next step was just finding the innocence inside herself. She wanted to be the her that was always smiling, that was loved by everyone. She stared intensely into the mirror, her face distorting into a perfect replica of her old self.

 

"This is what you wanna be?" It asked, sniggering at the frightened look on Mina's face. "This is what Tzuyu fell for. This is the Myoui Mina that hurt people because she was too afraid to face her own demons. This is who you want to be; a uglier, yet prettier version of yourself."

 

She gulped, not breaking eye contact with the glass. There were words at the tip of her tongue she decided not to say.

 

"You wanna be someone who was too much of a coward to notice how weird her girlfriend was acting. Mina, are you lying to me?" It laughed. "I thought you were done lying, to yourself and Sana-"

 

"No.." She whispered, watching it mock her. "I want to be me again."

 

"But, Mina, this is you! The rich ballerina who hits broke girls-"

 

"NO!" She yelled, her fist slamming against the mirror, only hurting herself and making the other her laugh. She covered her ears. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 

"I know what you want." It stated. "You want to kill Tzuyu."

 

And, for once, Mina shook her head at the idea. "NO!"

 

"Then what do you want?" It asked as if it was being nice. But Mina knew the trick all too well. "Come on, what do you want?"

 

"I want you to go away forever! I WANT TO KILL YOU!"

 

"You've tried so many times, haven't you?" It gave her a look of hurt before smiling again. "What happened to you? Why can't you just smile? Why do you spend your time with Sana when all she does is doubt you?"

 

"No-"

 

"Remember when you hurt her so much she had to go to the hospital?" It reminded her of that dreadful. "Why did you do it? Oh, I remember! Tzuyu was being an asshole again!"

 

"SHUT UP!" Mina cried, shoulders shaking as she tried to keep her eyes on her reflection. "FUCK YOU!"

 

"Mina, Tzuyu is the reason Sana hates you." That was the sad truth, but she still shook her head. She was in denial. It laughed once more, it's tone of voice the exact one she used when speaking to Sana. "But, Tzuyu is so sweet? Isn't she?"

 

"You kill her then Sana will only have you." It suggested. "It's the only way. It's what you really want."

 

Mina finally looked away, falling onto her knees. He head pounded and her heart ached but she couldn't ignore her true desire to kill Tzuyu.

 


	14. chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of mitzu's back story. just to remind you that they're the main ship of this fic.

Tzuyu was unable to cope with the feelings she was feeling. She was holding a extremely sharp knife to a sleeping Sana's neck, ready to finish the job. But she truly couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew how hurt Mina would be by her death, so she ended up not doing it.

 

But she did scream and cry, shaky hands gripping her head as she tried to get rid of these insane thoughts. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, she knew she was going to pass out after this. She only felt like this once prior, when she nearly killed Mina.

 

Oh, she remembers how close she was to Mina back then. They had such a closed bound, they wrote poems about each other and danced every night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

Winter came along, the last happy snowstorm. They used to throw massive snowballs at one another, build snowmen and roll around in the white powder. Sometimes when she feels the flakes begin to fall, she tears up. They were so happy together.

 

The cold brought in a certain fear, a fear that Mina was going to leave her. And as Mina smiled and laughed, leaning her head on Tzuyu's shoulder, the fear worsened. It felt like Mina was just acting, trying to make the heartbreak seem not as bad as it was. Tzuyu was convinced that Mina was leaving her.

 

She remembers all so clear, how she broke down during one of their secret ballet sessions. She remembers the toes shoes she wore, how the leotard felt against her skin. She can create a perfect image of how Mina looked that night in her head.

 

Mina was so happy, so unaware of what Tzuyu was going to do. Tzuyu didn't even know herself, she was in two states of mine. One wanted to love and hold her lover, the other wanted to skin her alive.

 

"I wanted to kill someone for you," were the exact words she said. Mina's smile faded and she froze, getting more and more fearful as Tzuyu went on. "I was so certain you were mine. Why are you always smiling?"

 

Mina gave her a confused look. "W-What?"

 

Tzuyu raised her hand, a big knife tightly in her grasp. "You always cry when we fuck. You drink a lot. You have a lot of bruises that I didn't caused, that your mother or 'boyfriend' did. And I've noticed how slim you've gotten."

 

She gave the girl a grin, asking, "How can you smile when you're suffering?"

 

Mina took a step backward, only for Tzuyu to take a step foward. She was shaking, her eyes glistening with tears.  She was used to being afraid but she took refuge in Tzuyu. It was more than frightening, the look on Tzuyu's face. it didn't look human.

 

"I t-trusted you. I thought you were right for me." Tzuyu took another step and another and another, until her forehead was touching Mina's. She blew air in her face, laughing at Mina's reaction. "I want to murder you now."

 

"Don't do it." Mina murmured. "Don't be so stupid."

 

"Stupid?! Who?! ME?!"Tzuyu bellowed, gently poking the knife into Mina's collarbone. "YOU'RE STUPID FOR NOT REALIZING I'M ALL YOU NEED!"

 

Mina hesitantly shoved the girl away, her eyes glued to the wooden floor. Tzuyu stabbed her softly again, right on a hickey she did the night before. Mina's hand rose to touch the wound but Tzuyu grabbed it and pressed it against her cheek.

 

"Do you love me?" She asked, in a voice that was even crazier than before. "PLEASE LOVE ME!"

 

"Yes." Mina said as tears rushed down her cheeks. She nodded again and again, trying to convince Tzuyu. "I love you."

 

"Really?" Tzuyu asked, holding the knife up again to warn Mina. "I just stabbed you."

 

"Are you used to it?" She went on. "Did your mom ever stab you- oh, you told me she did. My mistake. You must've been so scared."

 

"I was." Mina sobbed. "I was."

 

"You're strong." Tzuyu pulled the girl in for a hug, kissing her forehead gently. Gently. "I love-"

 

"Let's fuck." Mina interrupted. At that time, the only thing that was going to get rid of the pain in her heart was sex. And drugs.

 


	15. chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry..... :(((

"Why were you screaming?" Was the first thing Sana said when she opened her eyes. "Tzuyu?"

 

Tzuyu gulped and tried to hide her knife but it was no use, Sana saw it straight away. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

 

"Why are you awake? Are you alright?" Sana asked, calmly, like she didn't even see the weapon. She sat up and laughed, noticing that she was naked. "You're not regretting it, are you?"

 

"I- Actually, I am." Tzuyu didn't know exactly what to do. If she couldn't bring herself to kill her with a knife, she might as well kill her with words. "Y-You're not my type."

 

"I know." Sana took one step towards the ballerina and nodded. "But why did you choose me instead of Mina?"

 

"Oh my god, you're so fucking dumb, you know that- You know the answer to that question!" Tzuyu groaned and glanced at Sana's slightly confused face. She laughed. "Mina hates me. The only person she'd have sex with right now is you."

 

"I don't want her." Sana admitted and that only made Tzuyu madder. Who wouldn't want Mina? Weren't they dating? Why was Sana leading Mina on like that? She got a fucking tattoo for her. How cruel. "I want you."

 

"I'm not a nice person, not that nice Tzuyu you met. I've killed people- I tried to fucking kill you!" Tzuyu wailed and turned away, pressing her head against the wall. "Don't lie to me."

 

"I'm not lying. I never lie." Sana said as she furrowed her eyebrows, offended. "Did you think I'd lie? I've been lied to and hurt too many times to lie-"

 

"Mina was like that and she-"

 

"Stop talking about Mina so much, focus on me." Sana touched Tzuyu's arm softly. She was smirking as she leaned in, laying her head in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth. 

 

"Don't t-touch me." Tzuyu's shoulders shook, making Sana giggle. She pushed the girl away, gripping her knife tightly. "I'll really do it," she threatened as she pointed the blade at Sana's chest.

 

Sana laughed again, her cackling pushing Tzuyu over the edge. The guitarist kept laughing and trailing her hands down Tzuyu's body. "I've never felt needed, please just let me-" She abruptly stopped, a short gasp leaving her lips as she backed away from the younger.

 

"I told you- I told you!" Tzuyu stared at the knife poking out of Sana's chest in shock. She felt her heart started to pound rapidly, as if it was her first time killing someone. As if she didn't kill twenty one people and get away with it. 

 

And she stared at the blood dripping down Sana's naked, glistening skin. She panicked for a minute. Mina was going to hate her so fucking much for this. It was a big blur as she pulled the knife out; crimson blood painting her pretty face, tears mixing with it aswell.

 

Sana winced in pain, life draining from her face with every second passing by. "You're....." She clutched her chest, as she heart slowed down. Slow, slow, slow- "Insane!" She squealed before falling to her knees.

 

"No!" Tzuyu screamed and shook the older as hard as she could, like that was going to bring her back to life. "Please don't die, please don't die. Please.."

 

 

 


	16. chapter sixteen

Mina was doing better than ever, despite that mental breakdown. She went to school and even auditioned and got into that competition she wanted to. Everyone was finally becoming her friend again, and she was happy.

 

But it was all still bittersweet.

 

She'd go to practise everyday, put her light pink leotard on and look into the massive mirror. Then she'd freeze. Every single time, she freeze upon seeing her reflection. It was so weird to see herself like that.

 

"Mina, are you alright?" One of her new friends asked. "You always look so weird when you start dancing."

 

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's alright." Then she started dancing, even with her eyes scalding with tears. 

 

She danced and danced until it was dark outside and everyone had left the academy.  That didn't bother her, she used to stay there late all the time. But that was when she was dating Tzuyu.

 

So it was still a little bittersweet.

 

Her legs wobbled as she made her way to the corner of the room, where she put her bag. With shaky hands, she reached into and grabbed her phone. Immediately, it began ringing.

 

"Hello?" She said as she put it up to her ear.

 

"Unnie." The voice on the other line was hoarse and Mina had no idea who it was. "Unnie, I did it again."

 

Oblivious, she asked; "Who is this?" Like she forgot who Tzuyu even was.

 

"I did it again." They repeated, their voice shaking but a bit clearer. "I'm so sorry. Please-"

 

"Is this-" Mina gulped and stopped herself from even saying the name. Her heart almost skipped a beat. "What the fuck did you do?"

 

"Sana."

 

And Mina dropped her phone. Her eyes shaking, glistening with tears. But this time she didn't stop them from falling. Instead, she let them all out.

 

Memories of days when she felt the lowest of the low flooded her mind; them being the days she hurt Sana the most. There were the days she would wish death on the girl.

 

But now that she's actually dead, she can't breathe. She shouldn't feel like this about Sana, though. If she hadn't  been so selfish and introduced Sana to Tzuyu, maybe she'd still be alive.

 

So she screamed and wailed and cried her heart out. Her mind clouded with self destructing thoughts and all the words she once told Sana. She was telling them to herself.

 

Her guilt and fears were louder than her sadness.

 

And she knew Tzuyu didn't want it to end up like this either but it happened and she promised Tzuyu that if it happened, she'd kill her.

 

Yet, she didn't want to.

 

She knew Tzuyu was scared as well. She tried to picture her and all she could see was the Tzuyu she saw after her boyfriend was murdered.

 

The worst thing about that day was that she kept hanging out with Tzuyu. This time she wouldn't make that mistake.

 

She was going to leave, yes, she was going to far away. Leave Tzuyu alone to clean up her own mess. The police were investigating those music students who were all killed mysteriously, right? Tzuyu won't be able to outrun them any longer.

 

She picked up the phone again. "Tzuyu," she whispered, her blood boiling and tears still streaming down her red cheeks. "I will never love you, again. Never again."

 

"I know." Tzuyu sniffled. "But-"

 

"I will never, ever love you again." Mina repeated. "Don't ever pick up a knife again and think of me." Her shoulders shook violently as she spoke. "Don't kill anyone else, okay?"

 

Despite it all, she still wanted to let Tzuyu down slowly.

 

"Please let me see you again." Was the response she got and it made her heart ache even more.

 

"No." Her voice broke. This was harder than she thought. She should be able to let Tzuyu go but that  would be erasing more than 2 years of her life. "I- I'll hurt you if you ever come near me again."

 

"Kill me." Tzuyu pleaded. "Just kill me already."

 

Mina shut her eyes and swallowed harshly. "I can't." Then she hung up, her whole body numb.

 


	17. chapter seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad satzu hours

Mina covered her cuts with brown bandages and sat, watching the blood seep through them. She stayed quiet, waiting for Sana to eventually ask her what was wrong, why was she even there in the first place. 

"Why-"

"She's insane," Mina interrupted rudely. "She's crazy."

She looked up at Sana, who was so pale and tired. She used to look that way all the time. But Mina loved every little detail, from her face to her hands; her fingertips that were scarred and blistered, her permanent wide-eyed gaze. 

"Who?" The guitarist asked. She was frowning. Always frowning, and Mina knew why. 

It was because of her.

"I hate you." Mina croaked out. She always said that instead of saying what she really wanted to. "I love you"s were too hard to give out anymore, saying you despise someone is easy. "I really hate you."

Sana looked down and gulped but she didn't leave. For some reason, Sana never left. It seemed like she was waiting for Mina to hit her. And when she noticed Mina wasn't budging, she bit the inside of her cheek. "You're bittersweet."

"I don't want to hit you." Mina admitted. "It just happens-"

"Do it." Sana said, her lips quivering. "I don't care."

Mina didn't respond. She didn't want to hurt Sana anymore, the only reason she ever did it was because she reminded her of Tzuyu so much. She was like her mom, who would abused her because of her resemblance to her father. That was the sad truth and it scared her so much.

Yet, she took one look at Sana and saw Tzuyu looking back at her, smirking, and she hit her. It was almost like Tzuyu was haunting her. She was the devil herself, wearing the mask of an innocent ballerina.

"I- I'm sorry." She stopped herself for throwing another punch. She watched Sana start to cry and she felt herself tear up. "I'm so sorry." But apologizing wasn't enough.

Sana picked herself off the ground and grabbed her guitar case, ready to leave. Mina grabbed her arm and she flinched, making her feelings really apparent. She was afraid. "Please don't touch me ever again," she begged. She was trembling.

"I don't hate you." Mina admitted. That was easier than saying she loved her. "I really don't-"

Sana pulled away. "We can pretend to be friends, but I'll never willingly go to see you, ever." She said and it was true, even when they were 'dating', Mina was the one visiting Sana. She was always the one making the first move. 

After Sana left, they didn't speak for almost three months. The next time they met was the day Sana met Tzuyu and Mina pretended like they were all friends, like Sana said. But it was heartbreaking seeing Sana so uncomfortable. 

And Mina lied a lot to herself about that day. The real reason she even stopped to talk to Tzuyu was because she wanted her to know about a certain plan she had.

She was so fed up back then, convinced suicide was the only escape. But she was really planning to die, selfishly, so Tzuyu would suffer and Sana wouldn't be hurt anymore. She was about to tell Tzuyu about it when she noticed her, and she tried so hard to pretend she wasn't falling apart.

The truth was, all along, she wasn't so different than Tzuyu. They both hurt people and broke their dreams. They both needed each other for emotional support, even though they were killing themselves at the same time. They both wore masks.

Yet, there was a distinct difference; Tzuyu never ran from her problems, she was just never chased. No-one suspected her of anything bad and she had no worries, other than her worries about Mina. She was carefree. 

At least until she killed Sana. Now her whole world was crashing down. She feared Mina was going to turn her in or leave her. She'd call her every day, wishing and praying that she'd answer it. She even went to her house, only to find it empty.

And one day, she turned on her TV for the first time in forever. And she regretted the decision.

"Suspected arsonist Myoui Mina-"


	18. chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter- I- sorry

Mina never stopped running, she knew that now. Yet she never knew'd she go as far as burning the academy down. Everything there reminded her of Tzuyu and she needed to get rid of it, she needed to cleanse herself.

Even if that meant she had to runaway and change her identity.

Along the way, she stopped into a music shop and with all the money she brought with her, she bought a guitar. It was a replica of the one she bought for Sana, the same one she destroyed. She tried her best not to tear up when she held it.

"Are you alright?" The cashier must've noticed the awkwardness.

"Yes-" She answered but something caught her eye. The television. Her face... on the news. She gulped and watched the cashier's eyes widen. "I-"

"I'm calling the cops-"

Mina lost it. She drew her arm back to punch the girl. She winced at the sharp pain in her knuckles but ignored it, picking up her new instrument. Then she left the store, not bothering to even check if she was conscious.

She slept in her car and it wasn't comfortable. She was scared and cold. And every single minute he phone was ringing. She would stop herself from answering it every time but she couldn't resist any longer, so she gave in the next time she heard her ringtone.

"Unnie..." It was Tzuyu's awful, sad voice. "I saw the news."

"I know." Mina smiled sadly. "Tzuyu..."

"What?"

"How many did you kill?"

There was silence before Tzuyu answered, "22."

Mina swallowed, a disgusting taste in her mouth. "I wanted to love you, I could've loved you if you never pulled a fucking knife out." She sobbed, "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Tzuyu's voice was a bit calmer, a bit more normal. "I don't even remember doing it. I- It felt like I was possessed, you know- I used to be very sad before I met you. You're the light of my life."

"Tzuyu," Mina called out, loudly. She clutched her chest, "I don't want to leave you, but you scare me so fucking much."

"I never even got to say goodbye to Sana." She added, remembering the last time she saw her. When Sana accused her of lying. "I never got to make it up to her."

On the other side, Tzuyu was crying as well. She killed and cut up the person who was keeping Mina alive, all because she wanted to be the only person she really knew. She was so guilty and regretful, and her mouth muttered the words; "I'll turn myself in."

"No." Mina objected, sniffling and wiping the tears away. "I'm- I wanna see you again."

-

Tzuyu found it strange at how easily she could change from being scared to being happy. After Mina hung up on her, she started to laugh and laugh.

Yet her hands were shaking and tears welled up in her eyes. Maybe she was still a cold blooded murderer. Maybe.

She laughed and laughed until she was holding her sides in pain. She laughed until she fell off her comfy sofa onto a blood stained ground.

Her eyes widened and she stared at it as it flowed and flowed, staining her hands and her clothes.

"No..." She whispered, frantically trying to wipe it all away. But it just kept flowing and flowing.

"No!" She screamed and slammed her fists against the hard floor. "I am not a murderer! They- They deserved to die!"

"What..." She hopelessly sighed after noticing how there wasn't any blood. "Where is it! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT-"

"Tzuyu." She looked up at Mina. Straight, short, black hair; pale skin; happy, Mina. "Tzuyu. I want you."

The older girl started insisting. "We should have sex, yeah. Come on. We should. I love you. Come on."

Tzuyu looked away, breathing heavy as she eyed up the knife she used to kill Sana. She gulped and picked it up.

In one swift motion, the knife went straight into Mina's heart.

"T-Tzuyu-" Mina stuttered, blood dripping from her mouth. "You- You monster! You're insane!  ** _YOU'RE CRAZY!"_**

**_-_ **

Mina stood in front of Tzuyu, who looked so happy to see her.

"I hate you." Were the first words she said.

"I know." Tzuyu replied, a smile on her face nonetheless. "But I will never stop loving you."

"Actually," Mina laughed and it was the first time Tzuyu saw her smile in a long time. "You will."

"I had a dream about you." Tzuyu mentioned. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. "I killed you in it."

Mina fell quiet.

"I won't do it." Tzuyu broke down crying. "I won't kill anyone ever again!"

"I know you won't," Mina embraced her, at the same time pulling a gun from her bag. "But I will."

Tzuyu pulled away as soon as she heard the sound of Mina loading the firearm. She stood in shock.

"I learned how to play the guitar." Mina said as if she wasn't about to kill Tzuyu. "It's amazing. I might make a career out of it."

"But I won't." She added, pointing the gun at the frightened ballerina. "I'm going to be in jail, serving time for your mess. See, Tzuyu, I'm the reason you killed 22 people, right?"

Tzuyu nodded, hesitant, with a look of confusion on her face.

"So, shouldn't I take the blame?" Mina asked, only to follow it up with; "I don't want to live anyway. You won't be alive, so the police can't arrest you."

"Please don't do it!" Tzuyu screamed, trying to pull the weapon away but was knocked to the ground with a punch. "I DIDN'T KILL HER! IT WAS A DREAM!"

Mina laughed, pushing the gun against the crying girl's forehead. "Bullshit."

"It felt so real...." Tzuyu sobbed against the hard ground. "I had s-sex with Sana and then I fell asleep-- and I thought I actually did it but I was just d-dreaming- Mina, I wasn't asleep- I think I just imagined it all. I think I imagined killing those 20 people as well. Don't you find it weird that it wasn't on the news-"

"BULLSHIT!" Was the last thing Tzuyu heard before Mina pulled the trigger.


	19. chapter nineteen

Sana awoke in distress, a naked Tzuyu laying beside her. She gulped. She regretted being so horny and selfish.

"Tzuyu." She poked the girl's shoulder. "Tzuyu, wake up."

The ballerina opened her eyes and screamed upon seeing Sana's face. "Don't- Don't touch me!" She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes before dressing herself as fast as she could.

"Are you alright-"

"SHUT UP! MINA IS GOING TO BE SO SAD!" Tzuyu yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!" She stared at her hands for a moment before leaving.

Sana sighed, pulling her jumper over her head before walking to her bathroom, feeling a shiver go down her spine from the coldness.

And there's a sudden pain in her stomach, mixed with the guilt and regret. She tries her best to ignore it but it gets too much and she finds herself nearly fainting.

She drags her feet against the tiles and sits on the edge of the bathtub. Chest rising and falling, reminding her that she was still alive. Barely.

"I hate this." She says out loud. She wants Mina to be there. She knows right then and there how much of a fool she's been. Tzuyu killed someone.

Tzuyu killed someone.

Tzuyu killed someone.

Killed.

She had sex with a murderer. The same hands that Tzuyu used to kill someone were all over her.

She stares at her bare legs and notices a yellow bruise. Mina probably did it. Tears brim in her eyes at all the memories of how many times Mina has wronged her.

It was either Mina or Tzuyu.

It was either a bully or a murderer.

The only real difference was that Mina doesn't kill people, she kills dreams. She smashes them to pieces and blames it on her problems.

She blames it on her mother and on Tzuyu. But Mina is Tzuyu's problem as well. She's everyone's problem.

Sana knew pain before moving to Seoul and meeting Mina. She's known it all her life. From the time her brother died to the time she was almost raped. Life was shitty.

But Mina was the worst. She was nice one minute, angry and cruel the next. She would cry and tell Sana all her woes then punch her. And she'd always say sorry. Always.

Days when Sana would do nothing but practice guitar, they were the best. Now she didn't have a guitar. She could never look at one with the same passion she had before.

She'd been absent from school for so long. There was no point. There was no point in living--

She stood up and left the bathroom, slamming the door. A frightened look on her face. Why did everything bad happen in there?

Her bedroom was a mess. Clothes covered the floor. Some of Tzuyu's uniform was still there. Sana picked it up and noticed blood stains, probably evidence of the last person she killed.

Sana remembers the night so vividly, when she finally gave her virginity away. She never did it was Mina. She's tried, but Mina would never agree. She couldn't blame her.

Tzuyu was really nothing special or maybe Sana just couldn't feel anything. The two of them didn't feel much for each other, so why'd they do it?

Why did Mina do it? It was weird how Tzuyu could just draw someone in. Maybe it was her kindness, that was proven to be fake. Maybe it was her scent, Sana liked it. Or maybe she was doing nothing at all and Mina and Sana were just fools.

Sana did nothing for the next couple days, not even eat. Her mind was blocked. She black out every so often, only to wake up to more emptiness and sorrow. This felt so old to her, yet there was no Mina there to make her feel even the worst of emotions.

In dreams, she had great, long conversations with a twisted image of herself. It always frowned and cried, it always had scars and bruises on her pale body. She'd tell her deepest fears and secrets to her.

"I hate you." She said and Sana woke, cold sweat all over her body and blood trickling down her nose. She wiped it and layed back down, eyes wide open.

Eyes wide.

She couldn't stay awake, though, and she found herself in that dream again. Again and again, it just kept coming back for her. So many hours wasted on listening to herself whine and sob about things she already knew, while it also ripped her apart.

When she did come to her senses, she had a longing for Mina. She put on her best outfit, and probably her only one, and walked all the way to Mina's pretty, big house.

And the lights were on.

She knocked once on the door and waited. She counted the seconds it took for Mina to walk, barefoot she presumed, to the door and unlock it. There must've been at least 3 locks. It took her 1 minute 20 seconds.

And when she opened it, Sana smiled.

Mina didn't.

Mina screamed.


	20. chapter twenty

"What's wrong?" Sana asked after Mina's outburst. "What happened- woah, Mina!" She managed to catch Mina before she fell. She felt the older's sharp nails pierce her skin and laughed despite the pain. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Yes!" Mina sounded so happy, like never before. She let tears fall silently as she hugged the guitarist. "I love you so much! I- I don't- I-"

"What?" Sana asked but she got no response. She pulled away from the hug and bent down to look Mina in the eyes. They were bloodshot and droopy. She frowned. "What the hell happened."

"Sana," Mina gulped and looked down. "Do you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"Believe my story. About Tzuyu." Mina raised her head and widened her eyes a bit. Sana felt a shiver rush down her spine. Mina's nails dug even deeper into her shoulders. "She- Sana, she was crazy."

"I- I know," Sana nodded, feeling a bit weird that Mina spoke of Tzuyu in past tense. "I believe you. But- Can we just forget about her?"

"Forget about her?" Mina's eyes watered. "I- She was exactly like me."

"What? NO!" Sana yelled, pulled Mina's hands and bringing them up to her lips, and she kissed them gently. "Don't say that. She is nothing like you. She k-killed people-" Then Sana let Mina's hands drop.

Her mouth hung open and she unwillingly took a step towards Mina. "Mina," She croaked, "What did you do?"

"She- She lied to me!"

"You lied to me." Sana let the words burn her tongue. Her complete aura changed drastically, from the happy, loving her to the her that hated Mina and life. The her from the last two years. "Every day for two years, you've lied to me."

"But she said she killed twenty people!" Mina wailed, tears streaming down her face. "She lied! She only killed one person!"

Sana felt her knees go weak but she kept her composure. "How do you know?  When did you speak to her?"

"Sana, I feel like I'm going insane!" Mina held her stomach like she was going to throw up. "I- I killed Tzuyu- but I only did it because she said she killed you!"

Sana kept quiet.

"And I burned down the academy."

"Why?" Sana asked.

Mina hissed in pain and refused to respond.

"Answer me!" Sana raised her hand but stopped herself from hitting the ballerina. Instead, she pushed the girl against the wall and held her in place, their faces almost touching. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"B-because-"

"Because Tzuyu said she killed me?" Sana closed her eyes but she felt Mina nod her head, making her heart break. She let go and fell onto her knees. 

Mina coughed and slid down as well, clutching her chest. "I'm so sorry-"

"Can I hit you?"

Mina didn't have to respond. She knew it was only fair to let Sana hit her. After all, that was all she did. All she ever did was hurt people. Ten people probably died from that fire, the fire she started. 

But Sana did nothing because deep down, she knew that it wasn't right. None of this was right. She knew the right thing to do would be to walk away and turn Mina in. So she pulled herself of the ground and left the house, despite Mina's cries.


	21. chapter twentyone.

"Name?"

"Myoui Mina." Her voice was hoarse from hours of screaming and crying, but in that moment, she was numb. She was angry too.

Why would Sana do that?

Now she was being interrogated and she didn't  plan on making any excuses or telling any lies. In court, they'll get Sana to tell her story, right? Sana wouldn't lie.

And when it came to telling her own story, she felt lost.

"I killed her." She said in a whisper. "I killed Chou Tzuyu. I shot her."

The man in front of her quirked an eyebrow. "And you burned down a building, killing seven people."

She gasped. "But- I didn't  mean it! I was grieving- Tzuyu was crazy too! She killed my boyfriend! And she said she killed my girlfriend and others! For me! She said she killed them for me-"

She broke down crying and was deemed unfit to stand trial, but Sana did. And Mina watched in horror and hoped that whatever came out of the guitarist's mouth was the truth.

"Myoui Mina..." Sana started slowly. "Myoui Mina abused me."

Mina felt her heart shatter.

Sana avoided eye contact and bit her lip. "She would constantly hit me and verbally abuse me too. She would humiliate me in front of her friends, including Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu helped me though. She never seemed like the type to kill anyone, but Mina definitely gave me that vibe."

Mina gasped, eyes wide with fear and anger. "She's lying-"

"I was afraid for my life." Sana forced the words out of her throat and held back tears. "I had- I had sex with Tzuyu and I think that made Mina jealous. She was always telling me to stay away from Tzuyu."

"NO!" Mina objected, crying out for Sana to stop. "YOU LIAR!"

"I THINK- I think Mina killed Tzuyu because of me." Sana accused. Well, it wasn't an accusation, it was true. Sana hated the fact that it was true.

"And what happened during the two weeks you were absent from school?" Mina's lawyer asked. "Did you have sex with Mina too? Maybe she was misunderstood, maybe you were leading her on."

Sana gulped and shook her head. "I never had sex with Mina. I- I was happy being with her, but we were only friends. In those two weeks, she wasn't really acting like she used to. So I thought she would change. That's why I hung out with her."

"Mina said-"

"But Mina is unwell, right?" Sana interrupted, rolling her eyes. "She's definitely not a reliable source. She has some serious mental issues."

Mina couldn't  believe what she was listening to. Her shoulders shook like crazy, and her head pounded hard.

"But-" The lawyer searched for the words to say. "Didn't you say you believed her? When she told you about Tzuyu murdering her boyfriend?"

"No." Sana shook her head.

"And, Mina said you also hit her a lot."

Sana shook her head once more. "I don't remember ever doing that. I would've been to scared to." She was lying  through her teeth. "Mina always had a way of making you feel weak even if you were strong enough. I felt trapped, like I was a hostage. Like I has Stockholm syndrome or something."

"Stop.." Mina whimpered. "You- You're a liar!"

Sana glanced at her for a moment and bit hard on her lip, drawing blood. "Wait-" she sighed, "I'm lying."

The attorney raised his eyebrow. "Then tell us the truth."

"Tzuyu was very violent." Sana looked down. "I believe Mina killed her out of pure fear and self defence."

Mina's lawyer smiled and sat down, nothing more to say. Yet Mina was devastated. Was she right or wrong?

"But-" Sana started again. "Did you even find Tzuyu's body?"

The room was awfully silent and Mina let out another sob. "Of course."

Sana, for the first in forever, turned her head to look Mina in the eye. Her eyes were orange with flames of the academy, her lips parted in a sick smile. Her teeth were covered in blood.

Mina nearly scream but she couldn't. She couldn't move. And she woke up in a cold sweat, laying next to Tzuyu, blood gushing from the cut on her collarbone.


	22. chapter twentytwo.

Mina touched the tender cut, wincing at the sudden sting. Yet she pushed her fingers even deeper into the cut, until she could feel her bones. The pain, funny enough, was still nothing but a mere sting and she could easily tell that this was a dream.

She used her free hand to poke Tzuyu's shoulder and as she stared into the younger's brown eyes, she whispered; "Pinch me."

She awoke with a scream, her hands gripping a gun. Poiinting it at Tzuyu, she had spaced out during their exchange but she didn't shoot the girl yet. She gasped for air and dropped to her knees.

Tzuyu curled at her feet and cried out in relief. She was almost paralyzed with the fear of not being with the girl anymore. A smile growing on her face, she laughed. "I'm so in love with you."

Mina didn't respond. She weakly picked herself up and threw the weapon to the ground aggressively. And she walked away, unable to face the shame and guilt, the regret and pure hatred she had for everything she did with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu lied to her, in reality, but in the young ballerina's mind, she herself believed that she had killed Sana and all those other people. Against the hard concrete, she cried and wailed and sobbed upon realizing that, for sure, she'd lost her mind.

-

Unlike Mina's weird epiphany, Sana did not feel empty and regretful of what she had done with the murderer that night. She was alright, probably doing better than ever. She'd gone back to school and was back to writing her music, another thing that was ruined because of Mina.

She felt stronger and braver, like she was on top of the world. The two girls her life was once devoted to were forgotten. She felt a bit bad that she could forget about everything they had in just a few days.

In those few days, she did something she thought she'd never do. She phoned her mother. It was a long and painful conversation but she was glad she had it. She was able to explain herself, why she ran away to pursue a music career in Korea, and her mom finally agreed on sending her more than just $200 a month.

She knew deep down that this new beginning could be ruined anytime, if Mina or Tzuyu ever decided to show up at her door. She planned on not even opening the door if that ever happened, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist.

She bought herself a dress as well. It fitted tightly around her body, the thin, green fabric made her feel very ladylike. She bought a new mirror too, one that was big and clean. She danced around in it and admired the outfit. She smiled so brightly that night her cheeks hurt as she fell asleep.

Days came and went, she gained more weight and life into her. Her fingers were still badly bruised and blistered from her awful habit of violently strumming her guitar. She bought a new one with the extra money she got from her mom. It was a electric guitar, pretty and pink. Everyday when she woke up, she'd happily plug it in and indulge herself in music.

One week turned into two weeks and two week turned into a month. She still had heard no word from- honestly, she didn't even want to think of their names.  One day she decided to face the ballet school. She had avoided it so hard that she didn't even know if Mina or Tzuyu still showed up.

But then and there, she got her answer. Mina stood across the road, staring dead at her. Her heart skipped a bit. She didn't bother running away as the older girl carefully crossed the street.

"You look beautiful." Mina commented on the new dress and how fuller Sana looked. She too looked different. She was wearing the same boring ballet uniform, yet it looked so much better. She hand straightened her hair and it had started getting more lengthy, her face was still bare but she obviously started taking more care of it. She was smiling too.

"You- You look even better." Sana nodded and her chest was burning with happiness. She felt so normal. Her and Mina felt normal. It felt like things were really beginning again. Instead of punches and harsh words, Sana knew Mina would treat her right this time. She knew Mina had changed.

"Thanks." Mina said clearly and her smile widened until her eyes became invisible. "Thank you so much."

Sana felt so at peace in that moment. She tugged at the sides of her dress and pressed her thighs together. She shifted her shoulders and smiled comfortably. "Thank you, too." The old her would hate to see her like this, but she was thankful that she'd met Mina. "Can you come to my house- I have a song to play for you."

Mina nodded, giggling softly. "Sure." It was only one word and the ballerina must've felt like it was too little, so she carried on; "I love your music. You're so talented."

Sana, overwhelmed with joy, started to shake a bit. She opened her arms out wide and embraced the girl, enjoying the scent of the girls hair. And she didn't cry, out of happiness or sadness. She just laughed and smiled and cherished that moment. 

She felt perfect.

"Sana," Mina's voice rang out and she sniffled. Sana listened to whatever she had to say as she clung to the girl. "Tzuyu's dead. She killed herself."

Mina didn't know what to expect but she was happy when Sana pulled away with a big smile on her face. "I don't care." She said and stared into Mina's glistening eyes. "I don't care. I only want me and you."

Mina's hands twisted around Sana's small waist and they walked the whole 2 hours to Sana's apartment together. When Sana finally played her song, Mina couldn't help but cry. For three minutes and fifty seconds, Sana's pretty voice filled the room along with the guitar tune she had been creating all this time. Unlike the first song she wrote about Mina,  _Green A.live_ , this song was about hope.

"What should I call it?" She asked and bit her lip as they laid on her bed, their bodies intertwined. "I had a name. I was going to call it M, after you."

Mina hummed, her lips pressed against Sana's neck. "Maybe you should name it after yourself. I want you to." She suddenly frowned and Sana could feel it. "Sana, I still love Tzuyu." She said before she broke down crying.

Tears dropped on her skin, Sana could feel how broken Mina was. She couldn't blame her. She had moved on and regained strength and was learning to love herself, but she understood that it would take some time for Mina. She was done being petty. She didn't hate Mina anymore. She did hate Tzuyu either.

"Everyday I wake up and I wish I killed myself the first time." Mina sobbed. "I wish I wasn't so stupid- Tzuyu was crazy. She was crazy. But I stayed with her. I believed everything- but you, you didn't! You're so-"

"Stop." Sana whispered, her hand trailing down Mina's hip, grasping her skirt. She pulled it down and Mina didn't stop her. In a split second, her hand was down the ballerina's panties. Moans filled the air.

Mina's teeth scraped against her neck roughly as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She rode Sana's fingers and came, a sharp wail cutting through her throat. She held on tightly to the younger.

And they were happy and alright. Sana was happy that she finally had sex with someone she truly loved and Mina felt what it was like to be loved. It was sex just for feeling, it was sex for love and unity. Tzuyu wasn't about that. Tzuyu was a bad person. 

It took time, but she soon learned how to let go. No matter what way it happened, Tzuyu's name was wiped from her memory. Her life was filled with Sana. Everyday was just Sana and she couldn't even complain.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. I took inspiration from killing stalking and a song called green a.live by yui. there was lots of things i was meaning to put in the story that i never ended up doing. at some point there was supposed to be a threesome. also i wanted to add some supernatural or horror aspects but i enjoy it just as a psychological horror. the dream part (that took up a lot of chapter lol) was kind of inspire by audition but i don't know how. the reason i renamed the book the mirror (it was previously titled come alive and green alive) is because i mentioned mirrors a lot. i also think mina looked at tzuyu like she was looking at a mirror, because she was becoming like her (until she had that dream epiphany yoke and ended up dropping the gun yeh pal). i'm happy sana's happy. 
> 
> uwu


End file.
